Josie Roberts
Josie Roberts is a , and began her first year at at the age of 11. Josie is a sweet and kind little girl who loves nature and animals. She is very excited for Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. She and her twin sister are ready to take on Hogwarts. Both of her parents were Slyterins but Josie seems to be much to quiet and kind for that. Probably the reason she was placed in Hufflepuff. Biography Born to a pure-blood father and a pure born mother, Josie is a sweet, kind, honest, and selfless pure blood witch. She has always been struggling against her twin sister, Nikki. They are just so different. Her family lives in an old castle in the Northern part of England but used to live on a family farm in Australia where the twins grew up and were born. Hogwarts Years 1st Year Josie was nervous for her first year. She made a few new friends. She is loving the Hufflepuff house and is the seeker on the quidditch team. She was doing very well considering it was her first year. She worked well in all her classes (receiving top marks in a few subjects) and created a new spell Venireaqua with Noah Magic as a Transfiguration Project. Only a few mishaps with her sister, a tenticle as a nose and a battle in class but nothing major. A werewolf attack a few of the girls in the shrieking shack during her first year, no one was gravely injured but Josie did have to visit the Hospital wing with some major scratches. 2nd Year Josie has earned a total of 98 points this year and once again acted as seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. 3rd Year Pet Maggie, the Australian Silky Terrier, is Josie's faithful companion. She is a beauty queen and loves to me pampered. image:mag.jpg Other Notes In the photo to the right --> Nikki is on the Left and Josie is on the right Behind the scenes Josie is the character used by Peislandgal. Room Josie's Room is located in the Hufflepuff Dorms and can be found here. Current Inventory * Birch, Pheonix Tail Feather, 9' 1/2" wand * 3 sets of black work robes * One black cloak * One plain pointed hat (black) * One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide) * One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) * Hufflepuff House Scarf * One set of dress robes * Pet Australian Sikly Terrier, Maggie * Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) * A History of Magic * Magical Theory * A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration * One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi * Magical Drafts and Potions * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection * One Cauldron * One set glass * One Telescope * One set brass scale * Basic Potion Supplies Current Classes General RP:Care of Magical Creatures General RP:Wizard Home Economics General RP:Wizard Art General RP:Divination General RP:Ghoul Studies General RP:Herbology General RP:Charms General RP:Defense Against the Dark Arts General RP:Transfiguration General RP:Potions Spell List 1st Year Spells *Expelliarmus *Hover Charm *Incendio *Inflatus *Lumos *Periculum *Placement Charm *Protego *Trip Jinx *Wingardium Leviosa 2nd Year Spells *Arresto Momentum *Bubble-Head Charm *Flame-Freezing Charm *Reparo *Scourgify *Snufflifors *Ventus 3rd Year Spells *Accio *Immobulus *Obliviate *Point Me *Quietus *Rennervate *Sonorous Charm Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) * Venireaqua * Aguamenti * Impedimenta * Colloshoo * Cheering Charm * Lapifors Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:July Birthday Category:Witch Category:Pet Owner Category:Students Category:Female Category:Brown Eyes Category:Born in Australia Category:Brown Hair Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Twins Category:Third Years Category:Name begins with "J" Category:Female Category:Third Years Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Pure-Blood